Pitch in a Poke Gabriel makes amends
by BeatenNeverBroken
Summary: OC ( reader can picture as themselves) is dragged out to a bar, then is surprisingly called on stage to sing.. Is this a trick or a treat? And for whom? ( Bring me to Life Evanescence ( look up lyrics or view whole story on AO3) See author profile for why stories were changed and song lyrics which enhanced story were removed.


It had been a tough day at work and some co-workers had dragged me to a bar to unwind. I had tried to put up as token protest but they hadn't taken no for an answer. So here I was, seated at the bar, sipping a fifth drink, while listening to some pretty bad karaoke.

The karaoke was the reason this dive was so popular. People would write their names on a slip of paper, and if they were called up on stage, they played Karaoke Roulette. They would press the button on the song list app and whatever it landed on, they had to sing it. I opted out when given the slip. Before I would have been first in line but a few years back had, had surgery on my throat and the singing voice hadn't recovered as far as I was concerned. I didn't even sing in the shower anymore, let alone in public.

So I was content to sit back, have a few more drinks and watch everyone else. I had almost been here long enough to satisfy social obligations. I just don't feel comfortable in places like this anymore, I thought unconsciously rubbing the raised scar on my throat.

A female acquaintance from work had just finished up a funny rendition of 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye. She stepped off the stage while the audience clapped.

The karaoke master reached into the fishbowl of names. And then he announced the next participant, a name that sounded like mine. But I really wasn't paying attention until someone poked me.

I looked around then at the blank slip still sitting on the bar. 'Wait, what?' I was incredibly confused.

"Hell..loooo..." the shaggy blond announcer pointed and suddenly one of the stage lights was blinding me.

"There she is.. Shy little thing.. C'mon folks, let's give her some encouragement."

One of your co-workers, gave a little push and before I knew it I was on stage, while the audience clapped. I started to explain to the host that I hadn't signed up, but he whispered in my ear, "I know Sweets.. Thought I'd do you, and certain other people who shall remain nameless, a favor.. "

"Huh?" I sputtered thinking 'This can't be happening'.

I hadn't sung since before the surgery. Butterflies started dive bombing in my stomach. I needed to get out of here.

The MC grabbed my arm like he knew I was a flight risk. He spoke into the microphone.."It took a little effort but here she is.. Now press the button and see what you get.."

I blindly pushed it and watched as hundreds of songs zipped by. Please just land on something short and easy, I internally begged.

No such luck.. it landed on 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence.

I started to tremble as nerves overtook my body. I felt flushed and overly hot. I can't do this, I thought anxiously.

Suddenly a cool breeze blew over me. I looked up and saw the bar door had opened and a few men walking in. The fresh air seemed to linger, it cut through the stuffy bar smells and helped to lessen my anxiety.

The karaoke master handed me the mic, leaned in close and whispered, "You got this, Kiddo.. Trust me.. Now knock him, I mean them dead."

And then the music started, and the lyrics appeared on the screen.

I swallowed, opened my mouth and began to sing..

_(Lyrics)_

I tried to focus anywhere but the crowd but their silence was deafening. This was my worst nightmare, the boos and jeers were sure to come next. I looked over at the host but he just beamed and motioned for me to continue.

_(Lyrics)_

Something started to move from the back of the crowd to the front.. I kept singing while thinking, 'Has anyone ever been pulled off stage in karaoke?' Who knew, since the blond MC seemed to be enjoying it, I continued..

_(Lyrics)_

The bar was eerily quietly and it was really making me self-conscious. A man made his way to the front on the stage. The movement drew my eye and I looked down at him. He was tall, gorgeous and he hadn't taken his eyes off me yet. I blushed but hearing the musical cue, continued singing.

_(Lyrics)_

I looked down once more, his green eyes locked with mine. I focused on him, his encouraging smile, to block out the anxiety. I took a deep breath knowing this song ended on an incredibly long note, 'Here goes nothing' I thought.

_(Lyrics)_

It was over. I looked down and the man had a huge smile on his face. He started to clap loudly. The karaoke host rushed over with his back to the audience.. My heartbeat was booming in my ears but I heard him say, "See I knew you could do it! Can I pick'em or what? "

And then turned to the crowd who was ecstatically cheering. My knees felt weak with relief. I loved to sing and had been so upset over the surgery that I stopped completely. Now I realized how stupid it was to deny myself something I enjoyed so much.

The MC addressed the patrons, "Everyone, isn't she amazing? Voice like an Angel... and I should know!" He continued to speak but this time looked down towards the handsome man in front..

"Consider this my little gift to you. Payback for my little Tuesday game. You're welcome." And turning back to me, he kissed my hand.

Confused but strangely pleased, I blushed even redder, and looked down to see the green eyed man looking from the announcer to me with a strange expression on his face. Then he shook his head, silently mouthed something.

I handed back the mic and started to descend the stage stairs..

The mystery man was waiting at the bottom. He took my hand and assisted me down the final steps. Up close I could see a smattering of freckles on his face. These, mixed with his kind smile and gorgeous eyes, made a devastating combination.

"Hi, my name's Dean.. That was beautiful." His voice was deep, his tone goosebump inducing. Polite, sweet, complementary, good looking.. this man was what Disney princes should be based on.

"Thanks," I stuttered, "I wasn't planning on singing, I don't know how my name got picked."

This had been such a strange night. I never went to bars, I thought I'd never sing in public again, and now a GQ model was introducing himself to me.

"Yeah that's all Gabe's work. He knows all my weaknesses and decided to play Cupid instead of a trickster tonight " He motioned to the MC, who was smirking. I smiled when "Gabe" turned his back to both of us, wrapped his hands around his body and began to pantomime making out with himself.

"Ok then, I don't know why but since he went to all that trouble. Wanna go get a drink?" I laughed. Obviously this was my lucky night, I wasn't going to waste any time. Who knew if everything would turn back into a pumpkin at midnight.

"Only if you promise to sing again when your name gets called.." Dean drawled.

I shook my head, "You only get called once, I'm out of the rotation."

Dean winked and said, " Oh I don't know, after meeting you, I have a feeling luck is on my side tonight. And I can't wait to hear you sing again."


End file.
